Red Haired Hero
by Margarita Mocha
Summary: From Hermione's pov, her conscience and her tell the story of the new liking of her red haired hero.Suprises upon surprises I guarentee liking for Hr/R shippers!!!! Chapter 8 up!
1. ShutUp Conscience

This is a Harry Potter story.  
  
This is in first person of Hermione. With an interesting crossover.  
  
  
  
What ever happened to Krum? I mean seriously!  
  
Usually he writes me at this time. Where is his letter about meeting on Christmas vaca?   
Well maybe I'll meet someone new, someone who actually cares about me!!!  
  
Then again Krum, he's just to die for, although Ron is looking his best for me these days!!!!  
  
Choices, choices!!!!  
  
Ron'll sick up for me whenever, wherever, but Krum.....  
  
GOD, I wish I could have both.   
  
What is with people in the hall!!! I mean who the heck is that? Whoa! Is that? NO! Oh is he  
cute. You're not acting like yourself Hermione. fussing over boys when OWLS are next week!!!  
But that guy, who cut you off in the hall, he was gorgeous, wasn't he?  
  
Go up and ask his name!! Good god, girl!! Ron hates you now because you went out with Krum,  
and it looked like you were having fun. Then Krum doesn't write!  
  
Do you need a push?  
  
Great now I knocked into him! Thanks conscience!   
  
"Hi, I'm...."  
  
He ran away, well really he was late for class, you are too. You have potions next!!!  
  
Conscience if you don't shut-up I will not raise my hand so you can talk today!!  
  
Who was that mysterious guy?  
  
Oh my god!!! Red hair. It was Ron!!!! Girl, you need a reality check!!! OWLS next week, ring a bell?  
  
Professor Snape taking away 150 points for being away? Get to class!!!!!!!  
  
That's it turning you off conscience, much better.  
  
So where was i?  
  
Ah yes.  
  
Ron?  
  
Really was he that cute?  
  
I do like the way he says my name,and the way he spazes about everything, the way his hair flows  
to the side, wavy red locks of courage for sticking up for me, and most of all not talking about  
Quidditch, every stupid little second.  
  
There is a kind of dance this Saturday, Should I ask him to go with me? Conscience is back on again.  
  
Hermione, you have never even been kissed, not even by Krum, ask him!  
  
Alright, I will. 


	2. Fighting with Harry

Conscience, when should I ask him?  
  
Listen, I can't ask him.  
  
He hates me!  
  
Oh conscience, what ever shall I do?  
  
" Hey 'Mione, you're a little caught up in your thoughts there, hey?"  
  
"Ron! Oh,"God I hate when I blush around him," Hey wanna go to Hogsmeade later? I have to ask   
you something."  
  
"Well Harry was going to set me up with this girl from Ravenclaw later, so you want to go tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh yeah I guess, Ron. Do you know who she is?"  
  
" Not exactly, um, her name was... was...like Cermione Manger."  
  
"Ron? doesn't that remind you of a particular person's name who's in this hallway?"  
  
"That girl over there from Hufflepuff, yeah, it does."  
  
"Well I'll see you tonight, in the Great Hall, then."  
  
"Bye Mione!"  
  
  
Good God I hate myself. Cermione Manger? Hermione Granger!  
  
God men can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
Ron, he really can talk to girls though.  
  
  
  
HE'LL CALL HER 'MIONE TOO!!  
  
Oh no she she doesn't taking away my Ron.  
  
He's my Red Haired Hero, not Cermione's. What kind of name is that anyway? Cermione?   
  
I want Ron to be my my  
  
Oh you know what i mean conscience.  
  
Help please?  
  
"Harry, are you setting Ron up with a Cermione Manger?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. As a matter a fact, I can set you up too. You know you have many secret admirers."  
  
"HARRY! I do not need your help getting a boyfriend, I can get one on my own. Actually, I already  
have one, HARRY POTTER! How can you THe boy who lived actually get me a boyfriend when he goes  
around schoool talking to people as if they're lower than him! And Harry, Harry Potter, they only refer   
to your friends as lowly sidekicks he helps all the time! But no, Harry, you never help me, I'm always  
picking up after your and Ron's messes, sticking up for you, and you, you idiot, HOW DARE YOU ASK ME  
THAT ABSURD QUESTION!"  
  
"Uh sorry Hermione."  
  
God do I have PMS today!  
  
" It's fine Harry, just, just don't talk to me anymore! Seriously, Harry, you might need to get some  
new friends because I am leaving soon. Keep Ron, he's as low as you!"  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you alone, where you can't hear your voice throughout the hall?"  
  
"Sure Harry, would you like to invite your other lowly sidekick?"  
  
"This way 'Mione."  
  
It was Ron!!!!  
  
"FINE!"  
  
PMS, Wholly CRAP!  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Harry Potter Again!  
  
" Harry, can you leave? She's really upset with you right now, and she's right, we are just your lowly   
sidekicks that pick up after you."  
  
"Fine, Hermione, you know, Derek Fisher, really liked you, but never mind."  
  
"Harry! I hate you!"  
  
Then I ran away. I think Ron followed me for a bit, but sometimes when a girl is mad, she runs her heart  
out. I went to the secret room in the Astromomy Tower, and I cried my heart out. Then Comscience I'll  
write in my diary if you feel better about that!  
  
'Good, you'll talk to him tomorrow, just sleep here tonight'  
  
Thank you conscience!  
  
What a wonderful day! 


	3. Will You Talk Conscience?

Good God!   
  
Conscience, have a problem. i got in a fight with Harry, and ,uh, he is really  
mad because I called him al those things. I want to ask Ron, I mean it's tommorrow, what should I do?  
  
Ron probably thinks I'm a wreck cause of the show I put on in the Great Hall, so...  
  
God for all the times you won't talk!   
  
Conscience?  
  
I know I have a problem, but talk to me? Please? See if I ever ask you for help again Conscience,  
please, my, my, I'll just ask Derek Fisher!   
  
Maybe I'll make Ron and harry jealous! Doubt it but , maybe.  
  
Once they realize I'm not there for them, they'll come looking all over, and Ron'll ask me to.. to..  
  
Well you know!  
  
But conscience i really need your advice.  
  
Ron'll.. He'll dance with that Cermione girl! And be all over her, too! I want him to be all over me!!!  
  
Me! ME!!!!!!! Cermione Manger, the Ravenclaw, that swept my Prince Charming off his feet!  
  
I'm looking up this Cermione girl in the Ravenclaw Tribute!!!!  
  
To the library Conscience!!!!  
  
You know I've had you turned on for a while now, why won't you talk?  
  
Oh My God!! Ron? In the library? Reading? The last years Yearbook? Gryffindor pages?  
  
Maybe it's Ravenclaw pages, can't tell.  
  
If I just sneek up on him, behind that shelf, a little to the right, uh, then to the left.  
  
Ah ha! I'm here!  
  
Where'd he go?  
  
"'Mione? Uh hey! We finally get to talk!!"  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um looking at last years yearbook, considering the future."  
  
" Uh, I see, looking at your future date? Cermione? That her name?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure. Hey, why'd you go ballistic on Harry like that?"  
  
"He was questioning my authority. Ron, doesn't he bother you to scream? Setting you up on dates,  
getting looked at like the sidekick, like a circus Freak just there to greet the guests?"  
  
"'Mione, my 'Mione, Harry could never do it without us, of course so just ignore his conieted way of  
talking to us,and think of how much he means to us. Although, 'Mione you are very important in my   
life."  
  
"Ron, are you going to the dance with Cermione?"  
  
" Uh, yes probably,why?"  
  
"Dunno,curious?"  
  
"'Mione," he was holding onto my hands and his beautiful eyes were looking into mine,"Harry will always  
need our help,and as long as us three love each other, and you don't get so PMSy, I think we'll do   
fine."  
  
"Okay Ron! Um I have to go ask Derek Fisher if he'd like to go to the dance with me."  
  
"Okay, but you know he's kind of fast, and um, wouldn't you rather come alone so you can test all the  
guys out? Or stay here in the library! Read, and you know, homework?"  
  
" Ron I can handle Derek Fisher, and since you and Harry have dates I deserve one too! And I read  
enough!"  
  
"Hey aren't you dating Krum?"  
  
"Uh he and I broke up."  
  
'Very well handled Hermione!'  
  
Oh Conscience now you talk!!  
  
"Derek? Um hey you? Woo hoo?"  
  
"Hey Hermione! Did Harry talk to you?"  
  
"Harry did talk to me and I wanna ask if you'd go to the dance with me."  
  
"Hermi of course! Pick you up in the hallway by the Transfiguration room? 8?"  
  
"Sure Derek, love to!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Whoa! Did Derek just hit my butt? Holdup! That was wrong!   
  
'Oh Hermione, you don't even have to kiss him! just have to dance! Follow through with your plan.'  
  
Thank God!  
  
Alright back in my dorm. I'll surprise them all, all the guys, especially Ron!!  
  
'Oh Hermione you forgot to research Cermione!!!'  
  
"Crap!"  
  
  
A/N Uh thanx reviewers. Hit the review button!!! Disclaimer: Don't own these people JK Rowling does  
so don't sue me cause I'll sue back!  
P/S Read on fellow worshippers of H/R 


	4. Color? What's That?

Well?  
  
What do you think Conscience?  
  
Red?  
  
Blue?  
  
Black, a little sexy yet not flashy like, well you know?   
  
Um, you like black?  
  
Sure not blue?  
  
Um red?  
  
'NO! I say red or black, I'm off today, you use me too much, and now I'm DYING UP HERE!!! So shut-up!  
Red or black, why don't you ask Ron?'  
  
Uh, I didn't realize...  
  
'Well now you do!'  
  
okay!  
  
Should I just knock?  
  
Don't push!!   
  
We went over pushing remember?  
  
"Oh, um hey Ron, uh, what do you think? Black or red?"  
  
"'Mione, you got a date?"  
  
"Yes, IS THAT ILLEGAL? Good God Ron will you answer?"  
  
"No it's not illegal, but I thought we'd... nevermind. Um, Red, you don't wear enough color. Um 'Mione,  
will you save a dance for your old Ron?'  
  
Can I say I'll save a thousand?  
  
Not obvious, right, I got you Conscience.  
  
"Sure, if I'm not too busy. You'll have your hands tied up with that Ravenclaw, Cermione! You won't   
have time for me, I won't have time for you. I don't wear enough color? Excuse me? Ron! Urgh!!!"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione! I just always see you in your cloak and robe, sorry. You'll have fun with Derek,   
he's really, uh, um, cool, uh, once you get over what he says around the guys. Just watch out 'Mione!"  
  
"Good-bye Ron! Hey, since we might not have enough time for the dance, you wanna escort me to the   
hallway outside the transfiguration room?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, come get me when your ready! Derek will await!"  
  
"Oh Ron!"  
  
This dress is nice, you know.   
  
Red does suit me.  
  
Ron's escorting me!!   
  
Yea!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He wanted to dance with me!!!  
  
God I should wear make-up and dresses more often!!  
  
"Hermione, um, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Oh the great Harry Potter wants to talk to the Circus Freak in the opening!!! Great!"  
  
"You know you look great Hermione! Uhm, spighetti straps, high heels, make-up? WOW! Ron'd be   
impressed!"  
  
" I Don't care what Ron nor you thinks!!! I look great for Derek!"  
  
"You and I both know that's wrong. You like Ron.... I 've said too much! You'll see tonight.  
Hermione, don't get too close to that, that,Derek cause just don't!"  
  
Conscience, That made like no sense!  
  
'Find out tonight', I feel just like Cinderella!  
  
Dress on.  
  
I look like Cinderella!  
  
'I know' 


	5. What A Coincidence!

Conscience, do I really have to go with Derek?  
  
HE's so discusting really!  
  
Conscience!  
  
What is with you the past couple of hours you know we still have to go get Ron!  
  
'It's just You, look so beautiful!'  
  
Oh Conscience!!!  
  
Let's go meet Ron.  
  
RED HAIR!   
  
There he is!  
  
"Hey Ron ready?"  
  
"'Mione, is that you? You look like like like...."  
  
"Like what Ron come on, it's 7:45 let's get going!! By the way Ron you are drooling  
um, possibly it's yes that's drool."  
  
"Oh sorry, 'Mione, it's just, just, just you're so beautiful! You look like any  
super models i've ever seen!"  
  
"You're refering me to those sluts?"  
  
"No No it's just you're beautiful!"  
  
"Let's go Sir Ron!"  
  
"'Mione, may I, may I?"  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"May I put my arm around you?"  
  
"yes Ron of course"  
  
OMG!!! RONALD WEASLY'S ARM'S AROUND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GOD HE'S SO WARM AND I"m SO cold with these speghetti straps!  
  
"'Mione are you cold? It's a little chilly in here!"  
  
"Yes I am very cold!"  
  
"Here 'Mione take mine."  
  
'His black leather coat OOOOO'  
  
"Oh Conscience shut-up!"  
  
Did I say that out loud?  
  
"What 'mione?"  
  
"Oh nothing Ron"  
  
"'Mione listen,"he grabbed my bare shoulders," I have liked you for  
like ever! And now since I've always wanted to do this, I will ,but  
if you don't like it I'm sorry but I must do it and."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Just kiss me!"  
  
"OK Hermione!"  
  
Then we kissed his lips tasted of a strawberry Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!  
  
"'Mione I have some things to admit."  
  
"What are they Ron?"  
  
"Well, uh, there is no Cermione Manger and when you saw me in the library I was looking at your picture  
not hers! And um, that was my first kiss."  
  
"Ron, it was mine too!"  
  
"Oh 'Mione"  
  
The he hugged me and I heard trudging up the stairs to the Transfiguration Room. I wanted to stay with   
Ron but I promised Derek.  
  
I told Ron the plan in his ears.  
  
"I'll see you to night and we'll dance. I have to go with Derek though!"  
  
"I understand 'Mione! I'll miss you!"  
  
" I'll miss you too!"  
  
Then staggering towards me came Derek.  
  
He looked so drunk it was unbearable.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine Derek!"  
  
"Hermi you look like a cherry, wow!"  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
Whoa did he just touch my but again?  
  
'yes I'm afraid so'  
  
Oh God conscience!   
  
What should I do?  
  
'tell him you have to pee and run to the dance leaving him there!'  
  
OK.  
  
"Derek I have to pee, I'll meet you at the dance!"  
  
"Ok hunny bun and we'll grind all night!"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
GOOD GOD I CAN RUN!!   
  
THE GREAT HALL!   
  
TIME FOR MY BIG APPEARANCE!  
  
Conscience are you ready?  
  
'Here we go Hermione' 


	6. Love And Loathing At The Dance

Whoa!  
  
Conscience, do you see what I see?  
  
'Yes, Hermione. The Great Hall, it's like a chamber with stars and a black night sky.  
And with you here, it's amazing.'  
  
"Is that the smart one?" whispered one of those voices you always hear in the distance.  
  
"Is it Harry Potter's friend?" Another cried out idioticly.  
  
"Well, who is that lady in red?" Good god let me find...  
  
RED HAIR!!!!  
  
"Ron," Harry nudged Ron and the dance's eyes were on me,"Hermione, you look, well, beautiful.  
Like a rose."  
  
"Ok Harry. You look dashing, just dashing!" i winked away at them.  
  
"It's Hermione!" screamed Malfoy's date.  
  
Ron wasn't talking.  
  
"Ron? You want to dance?"  
  
"'Mione, Why is everyone staring?"  
  
I took his hand and drug him onto well, what used to be where the Hufflepuff table was.  
  
"Because we make such a good couple Ron!"  
  
"'Whoa is it just me or did everyone just disappear?"  
  
"Dia De Los yerana Muchano!!"  
  
"You're making them loose their time at the dance?"  
  
"No Ron, I'm stopping time, so you won't be nervous!"  
  
"God you are so smart!"  
  
"Look at Harry, you froze time while he was about to kiss Cho!"  
  
"Yeah, he looks kind of nervous, doesn't he?"  
  
"I 'spose Mr. Boy who lived can be nervous while kissing a girl!"  
  
"Ron, were you?"  
  
"Hermione, it was my first kiss, what do you think?"  
  
"Ron, I was nervous too."  
  
"Hey what if that was Harry's first kiss I'd've gotten mine before him and, and, if  
I got my first kiss before the Boy Who lived may be I'll loose my virginity too."  
  
"And just who do you think you'll be loosing your virginity to?"  
  
"Well, you, oh course. Who do you think you'll loose yours to?"  
  
"Ron, I will not answer your questions that resort to you constantly looking at me like I were naked!"  
  
"I was n.. never mind!"  
  
"That's what I thought, but if you must know, you.. Ron.. YOU!"  
  
"'Mione really?"  
  
"Yes I mean I don't know what I plan on but it will be something that involves you, most likely."  
  
"Most likely?"  
  
"Well, what if you die? A plain and unfortunate death?"  
  
"Then I'll come back from the dead and sweep you off your feet!"  
  
"I'll look forward to that!"  
  
"You should 'Mione, you should!"  
  
"Ronald Weasly, will you stop looking down towards the direction of my breasts?"  
  
"I'm n.. ok I guess but I'm really looking at my feet!"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Hemione, can I kiss you?"  
  
"Ron what ever put a silly thought into your head that I wouldn't let you?"  
  
'God, Hermione, you're right he can kiss!'  
  
"Hermione, you're amazing, utterly amazing! I hope I'm not too fast but, I love you."  
  
"Ron, I love you too! I always have. And you know what? I ran away from Derek just to be with you.   
He was soo drunk!"  
  
'Derek's in the door.'  
  
I see that. 


	7. Go To Hell!

Derek's there?  
  
Are you sure?  
  
He can go agasinst the time spell?  
  
'Anyone can, Hemione. as long as they aren't in the room while you cast it.'  
  
"weasly! She's my date! She ain't yours!! Now if you'll escuse us, Granger and  
I must be going. You know, things to do." The pervert said.  
  
"Derek, i don't want to go yet! At least not with you! We have nothing to do a anyways." I screamed.  
  
"Um, 'Mione? ?The time spell?"  
  
"Hermi!"  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Hermi come let's retire to the well, common room."  
  
'Hermione speak girl, speak!!!!!!'  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL CARE TO SHUT-UP?"  
  
"Sorry!" they rang in unison, all three of them, My conscience, Derek, and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermi, I was going to have a little surprise for you, you know. I still do!" a booming voice  
came from all of a sudden.  
  
"Derek? Was that you? VOLDEMORT!" I SCREAMED AGAIN.  
  
"Yes it is me, Hermione,dear girl. It is I Voldemort and I'm here to whisk you away to a great place  
where you'll never have to talk to that concieted Harry Potter!"  
  
"where did Derek go?" I rang.  
  
"His body was used for merely, getting to you. Hermione, you must understand that I, even I have   
killed many."  
  
"Well, DUH!"  
  
"'Mione, now's not the time to, be snotty."  
  
"Hermione, once I kill Harry Potter I WILL BE king of the wizarding world, and I want you, since I   
have no children to be princess of what I'll call Singropia. A place where wizarding sin is in.  
I'll find a well fit husband for you, where he won't you know rape during the night or anything   
but where you'll be under his control. A well behaved wife. Cleaning and cooking for your master along  
with the house elves. You may wonder why I want you, well if i can start with one stubborn good little  
girl and do great I will mold Earth's girls into evil little witches who will, live up to their full   
evil potential."  
  
"Voldemort, I would never sleep on the same block as you let alone a castle! Well I will not cook or   
clean when I get older. I will be a great witch who will be the first lady Merlin of our time! And you  
will not be included! Voldemort, even though Harry is concieted, I love him. He's my best friend.   
And i would never let you harm one hair one that boy's concieted little head! Oh, and Voldemort,   
go to hell!"  
  
"Hermione, i've been there and back thANK you and it's quite wonderful this time of year! I cxan kill during the time gap right? I've got two people with a curse about to be set on them. Harry for getting in my way of a world record, the Guiness Book Of World Records, thank you. And now little Hermione Granger for knowing my plan which she will not be in on so here it goes. ASABAN LITLRFVB REFTILUOP WETHIRDE..."  
  
"Stop right there Voldemort." a squeaky red haired voice piped up from the back. 


	8. No Time For Conscience Thinkin'

1Ron's muscles began to fume as he was defending moi!   
  
"Ron, sure you want to do this? I mean he's like really big and Voldemort you're really ugly!"  
  
"Red Haired boy stay away from this wand! You couldn't handle it."  
  
"Voldemort, you can't handle me. You're threating to kill both of my best friends and one of them is   
my girl friend! Since I'm not too good at dueling I'll use my utmost power of of 'Mione help?"  
  
"Of curses and potions!"  
  
"Dear girl shut up this is between two men and a silly little girl can't come between us. You have  
no powers that are use and any person whom might find you attractive would laugh at you trying to  
beat them in dueling since you just aren't well, man enough!"  
  
"That's it! No one calls my 'Mione worthless!"  
  
"I never said that dear boy!"   
  
"You were implying it idgit!" I spoke up.  
  
"Voldemort, my dad taught me this curse so if it effects you in a bad way send me an owl!It will be  
like an unopen Christmas present!"  
  
"Girl, shut-up! young wizard, you are no Harry Potter. You're a Weasly and you could never   
measure up to beat me!"  
  
"You're right. I am no Harry Potter. I'm a Weasly!!!!"  
  
'Hermione he's certainly cute when he defends people!'  
  
"What? Voldemort have a fun time with Pettigrew!" I said speaking to two things.  
  
"Glindorialous Halioub sinclaire beininsula!"  
  
then suddenly out of Ron's wand came a huge bolt of light which slammed Ron to the floor and   
rendering Voldemort unconcious!  
  
"Ron, are you alright?"  
  
"'mione come here. hurry."  
  
"Ron are you ok?"  
  
"'Mione, I'm fine as long as you're with me! Truly! Oh and...."  
  
"yes Ron?" I said cuddling up to his broad tall shoulders on the floor.  
  
"I really do love you. ALways have!"  
  
"Ron, I just want you to know that I fall for side kicks especially when they're my RED HAIRED HERO!"  
  
"'Mione I'm dying. he put a force field around him but it just repelled to me and still hit him  
(the spell)"  
  
"Ron what should I do?"  
  
"Apporate me to The hospital Wing. K? Madame Promphrey will take care of me!"  
  
"K Ron. I love you too."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
'Hemione he'll be ok.'  
  
Out of all the times I wasn't sure if you right, conscience, now has to be one of them! 


	9. Loosing Skin? No More Conscience?

Hiya! Sorry I haven't written in such a long time! But he's your ninth and final chapter. Hey, just pretend that in Hogwarts you can apparate! K? It might help, thinking that, because I totally forgot 'Mione's mindless ramblings! I don't own HP Characters, I've wished upon a star just like the Disney people told me too. I'm against Mickey, conceded, bratty, stupid little, mouse. Sorry Pluto's the best and he gets no credit! Why? I am not too sure, but he's just treated like a pet, just like Lassie! Wrong! That IS SO WRONG! You all know it! Enough of my stupid war on Disney, let's finish the story!  
  
"How you apparated in Hogwarts, I'll never know!" you could here Madame Promphrey say as she was resting Ron's hands in a cupped position, towards his ear, it was after all the best position to regrow skin.  
  
"Ron?" I ventured to his bed.  
  
"What is it sweetheart? Coming to visit poor ol' Ron?" Ron mused obviously seeing me about five beds away.  
"Funny? Sweetheart, hey?"   
  
"Yup, decided on pet names for our new relationship!"   
  
"New? Ron, we've like each other since second year!"  
  
"It hasn't been a relationship!"   
  
"Well, mine for you will be Ronnybaby!"   
  
"Don't like it."   
  
"Well, I like 'Mione better than sweetheart!" I said cuddling on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Fine then, sweetie, no we'll sound too old! How about sweetheart, and, and, and, and, Ronny-kins?"  
  
"Kay! I still don't know how I got you to apparate!"  
  
"I s'pose it can only happen, when you are so deep in love you can't really stand it. Dumbledore has his way around some of these things! Remember the Mirror of Erised?"  
  
"Well, I guess. But now I can never badger you about not apparating Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Oh, that'll be alright. You can still bug Harry!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh and to your question last night, I would help you loose your virginity if you help me loose mine." I smiled.  
  
"Miss Granger. You'll have to leave Mr. Weasly alone for a couple hours, recuperating, you know."  
  
"Oh, yes of course." I smiled at my boyfriend, then I walked away seductively.   
  
"Conscience?"   
  
I was out of the room, now looking at the Great Hall, my first appearance since last night.  
  
'Hermione, you don't need me anymore.'  
"What?"  
  
'I was merely here to help you talk. I did, I must go.'  
  
"Really? Did Dumbledore send you?" I said.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Hermione, my dear, I'm afraid, it'll have to go now." Dumbledore came up casually.  
  
"Really?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Dumbledore? Are you my Conscience?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as always.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
I love you all. Thanks for reviewing. BTW- Pleez review!!!!!!  
LOVE YA LOTS!  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


End file.
